A Prank Gone Wrong
by Bellalily123
Summary: Ron and Harry prank Hermione, but they receive an unexpected reaction. This is my first fanfic ever and it's a collab with lanalight1. NO FLAMES PLEASE! Constructive criticism welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. I own Nothing but the plot. (sadly)**

 **All characters belong to J.K Rowling**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Plz Review!**

(They are in their fourth year A/N)

3rd person POV

Harry was finishing his essay on how to make a Felix Felicis potion for Professor Snape in the Gryffindor lounge when Ron came running in. His eyes were filled with mischief and he wore a smirk on his face.

Panting he said, " I've - _ **pant**_ \- got a - _ **pant**_ \- great - _ **collapses on the seat next to him**_ -idea!"

"What is it?" Harry asked now intrigued, raising an eyebrow.

"Let's prank Hermione!" Ron yelled, his face now full of excitement.

"Well..." started Harry but was cut off by Ron pleading, "Oh come on mate! It'll be fun! Please?"

" I don't know...wouldn't that upset her, you know she can be" Ron looked slightly confused "What do you mean?"

"You know... scary"

Ron sighed, "Come on, let's have a little fun, or are you a chicken?" he asked with a smug look.

"Fine, what have you got?"

 ***time skip* huu**

 **Harry's POV**

Ron and I were busy planning how we would prank Hermione. I felt a little guilty, but why not have a little fun? Besides she'll probably just laugh it off...hopefully.

" Harry...hello...Harry?" I quickly departed my thoughts and looked up to see Ron waving his hand in my face his eyes seemingly buldging out of his head.

" What?" I answered completly oblivous to the question.

" I said, should we do this spell" he pushed the book up into my face. I looked at the book and saw the page was on the _Densaugeo_ spell. It was meant to enlarge teeth to an alarming size for aproximately twenty minutes.

Caught up in the fun of the moment, I agreed. We worked late into the night preparing the prank.

 **Thaks for reading guys, this is a collab with lanalight1. We are sitting here working together.**

 **Virtual cookies and hugs to you all!**

 **First fanfic ever, plz no flames, although constructive critisism is welcome.**

 **CIAO!**

 **BYE BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone! (now there actually is an everyone)**

 **Thank you so much for reviewing! lanalight1 is sleeping over and we are currently pulling an all-nighter. A little while ago we decided to check on our story only to find that people had actually read it! We started spazzing out and woke up my parents (opps). It is currently 2:48 AM and we are sitting here in Gryffindor costumes writing this! Enjoy!**

 **btw in this it is Saturday, meaning no classes.**

 **Hermione's POV**

I was walking to the library to look for a book on the Felix Felicis potion for my essay. The day had been normal so far, except for the fact that Ron and Harry had been acting jittery all morning.

* _ **Flashback***_

We were all sitting at breakfest, and they were being unusually quite. When I brought up any topic what so ever they would burst out laughing.

 _idiots_

"hey guys, anything I should know about?" I asked my curiosity taking the better of me.

They suddenly stopped, their faces paling, and glanced at eachother. "n-not-nothing" they stuttered looking nervous. Their facail expressions resembled a deer cought in headlights, raising my suspission.

" Really guys, tell me what is going on!" I practicly yelled, yet I contained my anger, not wanting to sound desperate. With that they got up, muttering an excuse about finishing homework. Since when did they care so much about homework?

* _ **End of flashback***_

That was very odd of them, I will confront them about it later.

Suddenly they ran up to me, out of nowhere and they

 **Cliffhanger! sorry, i hate cliffhangers. This is really short but we mainly posted this to tell you guys that we will be posting every wednesday, occasionlly an extra sometime during the week. Last night we got in trouble for giggling and spazzing out to loudly at 3:00 AM .**

 **Frow now on we will try to write a bit longer chapters.**

 **Virtual Cookies and Hugs to you all!**

 **Ciao**

 **Bye Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

3rd Person POV

Then they…..

They muttered something and walked away leaving me clueless. All I know is they want to meet me in my room in 2 hours. I wonder what they're up to. Part of me is nervous to see this, but they're my best friends they wouldn't do anything to hurt me. Right?

Harry's POV

We were in Hermione's room working on the prank. I had a feeling in my gut that this is wrong, but I just shruged it off. Everything will be fine, it's just a harmless prank. Hermione will probably-scratch that- hopefully laugh it off. But what scares me is she is a woman that holds a grudge.

" Hey, why did you stop casting the spells? We only have one more hour." Ron said making me realize i completely dazed off.

" Sorry, just thinking about something." I really didn't want to tell him what I was thinking about to him. He would just call me soft or something to tease me. Let's just hope he doesn't ask.

" Alright, just start casting some spells." Ron said, Thank God.

Once we finished casting spells we gazed at our masterpiece. Chairs, desks and books floating, beds upside down, and clothes hanging from the ceiling, man we are good. Now it's time for the final step.

Hermione's POV

I walked into my room to see no Ron nor Harry, but you what was there? My chair, my desk, and my books floating! Worst of all my bed was in the air upside down! Suddenly Ron pops out and flick his wand saying the words of my nightmares, besides Avada Kedavra (the killing curse.)

" Densaugeo!" He yelled. Him and Harry then bursted into a fit of laughter.

" My teeth! My room! What have you done?!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

" Oh no." I heard Harry mutter oh no was right, they are going to get it!

"Avada Kedavra!" ( just kidding :) can't kill off some of our favorite characters:))

I yelled a ton of spells. The first one pushed them to the ground, the next ones turned their hair purple and made it all lady-like, next I cast one that made their noses like Pinochio, and lastly put them in dresses.

" Hey why did you do that?!" Ron whined, looking furious, his face turning a deep shade of red.

" Why did I do that! Why did you do this?! Look at my teeth!" I yelled at them, how could they do this to me! I thought that they would never purposely hurt me but I guess I was wrong.

" they look the same to me." Ron sneered, snickering. not going to lie, that really hurt me.

I ran out. Tears forming. I ran as far as my legs could take me. Never did I expect this, never! I bolted as far as I could get. Tears blurred my vision, but I was able to get to an empty classroom and hide there. I feel completely broken.

 **Phew! Chapter 3 people! and 220 views on chapters 1 and 2!**

 **So excited to put this up can't wait to update again!**

 **Virtual cookies and hugs.**

 **Ciao**

Bye Bye


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for not posting for so long! We've had finals and had no time to write.**

 **Apologies in advance if there are few british words or they don't make sense. We're all American ladies, sorry for the disappointment.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Harry's POV

Hermione ran out of the room beginning to cry. I whipped around to face Ron, "What in the bloody hell was that for!" I screamed, my blood boiling.

"Oi" he yelled back, "Look at us! We look like ladies who take Mardi Gras way too seriously! She is so dramatic! It was just a dumb old prank!" Did he not care about Hermione's feelings at all?

"Hermione is our friend!" I yelled getting annoyed at how heartless he was being. I continued my rant, "What you said was uncalled for. I should have never agreed to this! This seemed like a bad idea from the start! I wouldn't be surprised if she ignores us for acting like prats!"

I glared at him, "I'm going to look for her so I can try to apologize." Ron looked at me his face red with anger. I half expected him to scream at me. But he just snapped, "Fine, go. I don't care about her anyway."

With that I left the room.

Hermione's POV

I sat in the corner of the empty classroom sobbing, feeling betrayed by my friends for about an hour.

Suddenly I hear a tentative knock and a quiet, "hermione?". I sniffled "Go away" I said, my voice hoarse from crying. The door opened to reveal harry (back to normal) looking overcome with guilt.

"Hermione-" he started but was cut off by me snapping, "Save it! What you guys did was cruel and unforgivable! You deserved what you got!"

...

Harry's POV

"You deserve what you got!" She yelled looking angrier than I had seen her in a while. Her words stung me like cold ice.

I began to feel desperate."Hermione! Please! I need to talk to you!" "We are talking" she responded smugly.

I took a deep breath, "Listen, I feel awful about what I did. It was horribly rude, I don't deserve your forgiveness, I just have to say this: As cliche as this may sound, you're one of my very best friends. I wouldn't be here without you-literally. If anything, I deserve a worse punishment that the one you gave me. I wouldn't be able to stand it knowing I've upset you."

Her angry face slowly faded, now all I saw was a hurt girl who seemed to be fighting the desire to forgive her friend.

"Harry-" she paused to wrap her arms around me, her eyes filled to the brim with tears. "I forgive you" she muttered, resting her head on my shoulder. I melted into the hug, squeezing her tighter with a smile on my face, simply relieved that I was forgiven.

 **Thanks for being so patient! I hope you liked this chapter. This is just friendship, no romance. Should this continue with her and Ron or is this a good the way it is? Also sorry the format is weird, my 'Tab' button stopped working :(**

 **Plz REVIEW!**

 **Virtual cookies and hugs**

 **Ciao**

 **Bye Bye!**


End file.
